


Castiel A Meme of The Lord

by Ohsnapitsmishi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsnapitsmishi/pseuds/Ohsnapitsmishi
Summary: Castiel stumbles upon memes. The first part is in Dean's point of view. Second part will be of Castiel actually finding Vines and memes online....I'm not good at writing. The idea came to me when I was yelling out random memes because I'm a lonley Loser. So sorry if the writing make you cringe





	1. Dean POV

Dean:  
Cas has been acting weird lately. Yesterday I bought some cool new hiking boots. They were a light brown with green detail. I was proud of them. So when I went to Cas to show them off. Instead of hearing his growly voice say "Those are really nice Dean" he kept pointing at them and yelling "WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSSSEEEEEEE!"  I was so lost. So I told him they were my new boots. And he laughed and walked away. I don't understand I thought they looked cool. But whatever. When I asked if they looked nice. He said. "Yeah they're lit" My shoes weren't on fire?!? I don't understand...  
.  
.  
. The next day I'm sitting at the table in the bunker with books a papers spread everywhere from research on this week's monster. And Cas comes in on the phone.  
"Yeah yeah. I understand. Yes well I'm gunna go crack open a cold one with the boys... alright bye."  
He hangs up his phone after taping it a few times with a confused face.  
"Who was that?"  
"Oh that was Crowley. He was lonley so he called me again."  
"Oh jeez. He needs to get laid."  
"Anyways let's crack open a cold one!"  
Cas claps his hand loudly and goes towards the kitchen.  
"What does that even mean Cas?!" I yell across the room. He comes walking back in with three beers and Sam is behind him with two plates.  
"It means let's drink a beer Dean" Sam and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders. Sam slides a plate towards me. Yes it's chicken strips and steak fries. I pick up a chicken strip to give to Cas so he could try it. That's my new thing every time I eat and Cas is around I let him try it. "Here buddy try this."  I pinch it between my thumb and pointer finger and  raise it up towards him. He looks at me and then goes to sit down. "Fuck ya chicken strips!" I drop the chicken strip and stare at Cas mouth wide open. Sam makes the bitchest of bitch faces and turn to Cas. "Dude what the hell are you talking about?" Cas looks at Sam and shrugs. "It's a vine"  
Sam and I look at each other then looks back to him. "A what?!" We ask at the same time.  
"A vine is a seven second video with funny content. People online call the content Dank."  
I stare at him while silent mouthing "Dank" He takes a chicken strip from my plate.  
"It's hilarious."  
Then he gets up and leaves. Leaving Sam and I speechless and forgetting all about the food in front of us.


	2. Castiel Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my second chapter. I don't know what to put in these... So yeah ...

Today I found a website called Vine. I don't know why it's named after a plant but it is and it has nothing to do with plants either. I'm so confused. I click on it and I see videos. I click a video on the "explore page" I don't know what that is either. But I do know the videos are short. I keep clicking and scrolling until I get to a video with a Caucasian male with weird hair. And he keeps saying story time while he walks up to strangers and says weird things and the stranger react so differently. I scroll and see another with him in it. So I click it.   
"Story time!...The man was sitting all alone and all of a sudden had the feeling to dance!" The guy being recorded jumped from his seat and said "And this guy's joins me!" While he points to the man behind the camera.It then switches to both of them dancing. I let out a giggle. I was so surprised by it that I stopped and tried to stare at my mouth to see if it would do it again....it didn't. Above the video is a name it says. 'Thomas Sanders' how ...weird.  
I click his name and it brings me to a "page" with videos of him in it. I spent the rest of the night watching these videos. I start practicing some so I can use it on Sam and Dean.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day I see Dean sitting at the table with a bunch of books in front of him and I decide I want to do one of these vines. I saw one last night called a "smack cam". The people behind the camera seem to put a food product in their hands and then slap someone. So I'm gunna try that. I sneak to the kitchen very quietly and I open the fridge. Usually the people use this white stuff in a can. I think it's called "cream of whipped" but I don't see it so I continue to search and see butter. I open the container and grab a handful. I make my way back to Dean and I sneak up behind him. "SMACK CAM!" I shout and slap Dean and it make a lound squelching sound. Dean leaps from his seat and turns to me glaring with the anger of all the gods. I turn to run but I'm not fast enough because the next thing I know Dean had talked me to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK CASTIEL!?"  
I go still from the shock of him using my name. He hasn't used it since we first met. This tells me he must be very angry. I twist around and stare openly at him. "I don't know" He glares even harder. "You do-" He pushes off of me and  starts viscously wiping at his face. "God dammit Cas!" "Dean don't use my father's name is vain" "DAMMIT CAS!" "I'm sorry." I stare at the ground feeling guilty. I fly away with a flutter of wings. I look around and find myself in a feild. I feel bad. But it felt kind of good. I have a weird bubbly feeling in my stomach. I think I'm going to do it to Sam next time. He won't take it as bad... probably.


End file.
